versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kratos (Norse)
Kratos is the father of Atreus and the former Greek God of War. Background With his vengeance in Greece complete, Kratos traveled far from his original homeland. Eventually, he made his way to the land of the Norse gods, where he met a woman named Faye. The two fell in love and, soon enough, they had a child - a boy, which Kratos decided to name Atreus, although his mother insisted on a name closer to the Norse world... Shortly before Faye's death, she gave Kratos a weapon - the Leviathan Axe, which she herself used to protect those who would not protect themselves. Years pass and Kratos, spending more time training to control his own anger than with his son, witnesses Faye's death. The woman's last request is for the two to scatter her ashes from the tallest peak in the realms. Having started a new life and having the responsibility of a father on his shoulders, Kratos has to not only deal with the ghosts of his past but also learn to be a proper father. Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Should not be overwhelmingly weaker than his Greek self. Comparable in power to the World Serpent, who in his battle with Thor splintered Yggdrasil, which stretches into infinity and holds all the Nine Realms in place.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Comparable to his Greek self. Still comparable to Primordials, who can attack at such speeds, and Valkyries.) Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level Hax: Natural Immortality, Regeneration (Major), Intangibility Negation. Stat Manipulation (w/ Talisman of Cursed Power and Ivaldi's Corrupted Mind), Limited Time Manipulation (w/ Talisman of the Realms and Nörd's Temporal Stone), Resistance to Petrification, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Magic, Time Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison and Possession. Intelligence: Unlike his Greek self, Kratos is now more level-headed and a wise sage and father to Atreus, having learned to control his anger and used it to his advantage. Is a skilled strategist and puzzle solver and can exploit the weaknesses of his enemies if need be. Stamina: Superhumanly high. Can fight in battles, skirmishes, duels with demi-gods and combat giants one after another without rest and come out on top without much of an issue. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Spartan Rage:' An ability activated when Kratos lets himself go and gives himself in to his inner anger. Despite this, Kratos still seems to retain his strategic mind and has used unlikely tactics while under the influence of Spartan Rage. Uses only his fists in this state. Activating it causes an explosion that knocks back nearby enemies. Drastically increases physical strength, durability and speed. Punches are imbued with fireEach landed blow heals Kratos slightly. Allowed Kratos to power through Modi's lightning. Equipment *'Talismans:' Useful objects that have effects completely unique to them. **'Aegir's Protection:' Creates a temporary circular defensive zone that prevents Kratos' attacks from being interrupted while reducing the amount of damage he takes. Restores a small amount of health. **'The Charm of Infinite Storms:' Summons a storm of ice that prevents Kratos’ attacks from being interrupted, reduces the amount of damage he takes and inflicts normal and Frost damage to all nearby enemies. **'Talisman of Cursed Power:' Unleashes a wave of Cursed Mist that instantly weakens all surrounding enemies by lowering all of their Stats. **'Talisman of the Realms:' Summons a Realm Shift that slows down all nearby enemies. **'Shattered Gauntlet of the Ages:' An ancient relic of Hel deemed too powerful to remain whole. When enhanced with at least 3 of 6 mystical gems, becomes capable of releasing a powerful blast of energy. ***'Eye of the Outer Realm:' Increases overall Stats. ***'Andvari's Soul:' The soul of the Dwarf Andvari, with which Atreus can seemingly communicate. Grants a high activation chance of a Health Burst on any Runic Attack kill. ***'Nörd's Temporal Stone:' Grants a low activation chance of triggering a Realm Shift after taking damage. ***'Ivaldi's Corrupted Mind:' The twisted mind of the Dwarven alchemist Ivaldi contained within a gemstone. All nearby enemies within 15 meters are weakened, lowering their overall stats. ***'Muspelheim Eye of Power:' Increases overall Stats and grants resistance to Burn damage. ***'Asgard's Shard of Existence:' Charging up the Enchantment for a few seconds grants Fortification, causing an explosive knockback on the next successful block. *'Guardian Shield:' Retractable from a mechanism on Kratos' left forearm. Can be used in melee combat. Can absorb hostile projectiles and throw them back. Can absorb the kinetic energy from the melee blows of opponents and reuse it by slamming the Shield into them. By punching the inside of the Shield, Kratos can create a short-ranged shockwave that knocks enemies back. *'Leviathan Axe:' Infused with the souls of around 20 Frost Trolls. Forged by the dwarf brothers Sindri and Brok. A weapon that, if separated from Kratos, can be called back to his hand. When in combat, the axe's tip is covered with a layer of ice, increasing damage dealt. When thrown, freezes hit targets solid. Each attack generates Permafrost on the axe, making it deal more damage. **'Njörd's Tempest:' A rapidly-spinning melee attack. Creates an icy whirlwind around Kratos. **'Fury of the Ice Troll:' Kratos charges the Leviathan Axe before sending out a shockwave that slows enemies and knocks them down while dealing Frost damage. **'Tyr's Revenge:' Kratos throws the Axe, which then grinds against the target for a few seconds before launching into the air and slamming back down, causing an explosion of Frost. **'Leviathan's Wake:' Kratos throws the Axe, the weapon plowing through any enemy in its way while causing an explosion that sends them flying. **'Charge of the White Bear:' Kratos enhances the Guardian Shield with ice, charging forward with the shield in front before slamming into an enemy and throwing them upward. He can follow up the charge with a Shield slam attack that causes an icy wave to be sent forward. **'Wrath of the Frost Ancient:' Kratos fires a frost beam from the Axe, slowing down and damaging all enemies hit. **'Strike of the Udgard:' Kratos swings the Axe, creating an icy shockwave that lunges forward. Kratos can follow up the initial wave with two more. **'Hel's Touch:' The Leviathan Axe releases an omnidirectional shockwave that knocks enemies back. **'Thiazi's Talon:' A propulsive slice that sends out a vertical wave of frost energy. Kratos can follow up the initial wave with two additional ones after charging up the attack. **'Ivaldi's Anvil:' Kratos slams the Axe into the ground, creating a shockwave that freezes all enemies caught in the blast radius. Creates a second, smaller shockwave when Kratos pulls the Axe from the ground. **'Mists of Helheim:' Kratos throws the Axe at the ground, stabbing it into the surface and creating a circular area that deals Frost damage to enemies inside of it. **'Frost Giant's Frenzy:' A set of slam attacks that launch the enemies and send them flying. **'Blessings of the Frost:' A brief buff to the Leviathan Axe that enhances all damage dealt by it. Every hit also causes an explosion of Frost and sends out a wave of Frost. **'The River of Knives:' Kratos drags his Axe across the ground, sending out a trio of ice shards. **'Glaive Storm:' Kratos throws the Axe, which then seeks out and tracks enemies, dealing Frost damage. **'Breath of Thamur:' Kratos summons a massive Frost storm that deals damage to enemies inside its radius. *'Blades of Chaos:' A pair of swords forged in the Underworld by Ares himself. Chained to Kratos' forearms. Imbues every attack with the fire element and are the only items capable of producing flames in Helheim, where no spell or weapon could do so. Originally given to Kratos by Ares after the former swore his loyalty. **'Cyclone of Chaos:' Kratos rapidly spins the Blades around himself, damaging all nearby enemies. **'Nemean Crush:' After sending his Blades forward, he slams them together, creating a large explosion. **'Rampage of the Furies:' Kratos sends out a flurry of fast attacks and ends it with an overhead slam. **'Rage of the Titans:' A rapid spin attack that ends with a slam that sends enemies into the air. **'Icarus Storm:' A quick spinning attack that clears the area of hostiles. **'Wrath of Artemis:' A set of slash attacks that knock opponents back. **'Blast of Hephaestus:' Kratos drags the Blades across each other, sending out an explosive blast. **'Spartan Charge:' While imbuing his Shield with the flames from his Blades, Kratos charges forward, slamming the Shield into the opponent before following up with a slam attack. **'Tartarus Rage:' A set of two devastating slam attacks performed alongside a spinning move Leaves behind a flaming hazard. **'Fire of Ares:' Three slam attacks, all of which send a wave of flames crawling across the ground. **'Prometheus Flame:' Creates a tear under up to 8 enemies before releasing a massive pillar of flames from beneath them. **'Hyperion Slam:' Kratos slams the Blades into the ground, causing an eruption of lava that stays on the ground as a hazard. **'Hyperion Grapple:'Kratos sends the Blades at an opponent, which attach to them, allowing the Demi-God to pull himself towards them. On impact, creates a large explosion. **'Gift of Apollo:' A buff to Kratos' Blades which heals him with every landed blow, increases damage dealt and increases attack speed. **'Meteoric Slam:' A powerful slam that summons meteors from the sky. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can use tree trunks as baseball bats. *Can easily overpower the massive Trolls. *Can easily crush rock with his punches. *In his clash with Baldur, caused a landslide. *Pushed the bridge of Tyr's Temple, which weighs approximately 1 774 000 tons. *Pushed the Frost Giant Thamur's hammer. Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with Baldur, the Aesir God of Light, who appears as merely a blur in their fight. Durability/Endurance *Took hits from his equal, Baldur. *Can survive attacks from giants. *FoCught on par with Magni and Modi. *Withstood lightning from Modi. Skill/Intelligence *Killed two trolls with his bare hands. *Wiped out the Berserkers, a clan capable of transforming into bears with godlike strength. *With assistance from Atreus, killed Daudi Kaupmadr, a giant troll. *Killed Baldur, an Aesir God who could feel no pain and had an incredible healing factor. *Killed Brenna Daudi, another troll. *Struck down the Stone Ancient. *Reclaimed the Light of Alfheim. *Defeated Svartajlofurr, leader of the Dark Elves, after obliterating most of his army. *Slew a Soul Eater. *Destroyed the Forest Ancient. *Defeated Jarn Fotr, a frost troll. *Made his way out of the Volunder and Landsuther Mines. *Killed Hræzlyr, a lightning dragon. *Slaughtered the Ice Ancient. *Defeated the Stonebeard King. *Took down Magni and Modi, Odin's sons and nephews of Baldur, at the same time, killing Magni in the process. *In their second meeting, pushed through Modi's lightning and scared him off. *Defeated Mattugr Helson, the Gatekeeper of Helheim. *Defeated Grendel of the Ashes and Grendel of the Frost, the guardians of Tyr's Vault. *Fought Baldur on top of a dragon. *Brought down the Frost Ancient. *Retrieved the Hammer of Andvari alongside Andvari's soul. *Defeated Daudi Munr while being attacked by an ogre. *Traveled to the belly of the World Serpent to retrieve Mimir's missing eye. *After Baldur lost his immortality, Kratos snapped his neck after a long fight with assistance from Atreus, killing him for good. *Traveled to Jötunheim with Atreus, the two making their way to the highest peak in all the realms and spread the ashes of Atreus' mother. *Freed the Valkyries from their corrupted forms. Weaknesses *Doesn't use any of his weapons during Spartan rage. *Seemingly needs to focus to utilize his healing factor. Sources *DeathBattleDino's Bio Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:God of War Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Universe Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sony